The Story of Us
"We're together, now or never, forever..." ~~Fanfic Quote Story Chapter -1 Meeting You: Alexandra's POV Today is my first day in Sugar Rush. I just got teleported here a few minutes ago, I had to stop in Teleport-Burger, a restaurant in the teleport, wow! I really like what Jubileena put in the teleport! While I was being teleported, I saw a mall too! It was called The Cherry Teleportation... Wow! Cherry?! Nice touch Jubi! I bought a new pair of shoes! I also bought a cherry changa, it was delicious! Like how Mordecai and Rigby said in Regular Show! Anyway... When I got there, I met 2 girls, one had long brown hair with a black and white headband, a cream colored long-sleeved dress and purple short boots with pink frosting tassels and black frosting like Candlehead's shoes, her name was Creammie Cruster. The other girl had blue twin-tail hair with two light blue bows, a dark blue sleeveless top, pink short shorts and black boots, her name was Gummi Gumber. They also had a boy with them, he had black hair like Gloyd's hair but without the skull-cap, a grayish white shirt with a bitten chocolate bar design, brown pants like Rancis and black shoes, his name was Charles "Charlie" Choc O' Latte. Those three immediately became my best friends. That day, the arcade was closed for 4 months and 2 weeks cause Mr. Litwack was on vacation and cause he heard that his long-lost family member will visit them cause the last time she visited Mr. Litwack and his family was 10 years ago. In the grand ballroom, we were playing Draqonequuis tag and I am always ''it ''cause I am the only one who can transform into one. "I'm gonna getcha Gummi!" I said while chasing afte Gummi. "NEVER! YOU WILL NEVER CATCH ME!!!" Gummi yelled. I tagged Gummi and she said "Dang it! Hahaha! You got me! Time to catch Charlie and Creammie" "yes! Let's get Creammie first!" I said then Creammie said "Hey! Get Charles first!" and then Charles said "no no no no no! Get Creammie first!". Me and Gummi looked at each other then I said "we should get each" Gummi said "Ok, I get Charlie cause I am fast and he's slow". I said " alright! I'll get Creammie then..." We all played for 5 hours. My three friends left and I was left alone in the castle with my father King Candy, Sour-Bill and my pet Cheri-Changa, my pet bunny who has a theme too! His themes are Cherry Changas. I was just walking in Sugar Rush, I already transformed into a human, well, I only have my pegasi and bat wings, my lion paw and my eagle talon left. I was glitching (I can glitch too) to the candy-cane forest then I decided to try flying with my wings but I didn't fly. I said "Dang, these wings ain't working..." so I decided to walk. I was looking around the forest then I bumped into a guy. I fractured my pegasi wing, I screamed in pain then I got mad. To be continued...